goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Radical Entertainment
Background: Radical Entertainment was a video game developer situated in Vancouver. It was founded in 1991 and acquired by Vivendi in 2005, subsequently falling into the hands of Activision. The studio experenced massive layoffs on June 28, 2012 and was reduced to a support team for Activision products. 1st Logo (1992) Logo: Against a black background, we see the italictext "created by", the red handwritten "Radical" with grey shadow below and a white frame with, again, white "ENTERTAINMENT" inside and all below "Radical". At right, we can see 14 white square sparks with lightgrey shadows. In bottom part of the screen, we can see the credits. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The logo is low-budget: it looks like it was made it Paint 3.1. However, it's not so bad for NES. Music/Sounds: Opening theme of the game. Aviability: So far it was only spotted on The Adventures of Rocky And Bulwinkle And Friends for NES. It's unknown if other games used this logo. Scare Factor: None to low, depending on what what you think on headache-including music and dark background, but its cheesiness lowers the scare factor. 2nd Logo (1993-1996) Logo: The red handwritten "Radical" word lies on a box where "ENTERTAINMENT" can be seen. Some games have the logo in 3D. It has "designed and developed by" hanging above. Variants: *Some games have the R-Team logo below. *On Power Piggs of the Dark Age, the pig walks over the logo. *On Speed Racer for SNES and the end credits for Beavis and Butt-Head for Genesis when you complete the game, the logo is rainbow. FX/SFX: None, or the logo shines. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Pele Tournament Soccer, Brett Hull Hockey 95 for all platforms, and the games mentioned above. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1996-1997) Logo: We see a metal field burnt out from four corners to reveal the Radical logo similar to the previous one. The background then clears. FX/SFX: The fire burning out. Music/Sounds: Burning sounds. Availability: Seen on Grid Runner and The Divide: Enemies Within. It also appears on ID4: The Game as well. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 4th Logo (1996-2001) Nicknames: "The R Sphiere" and "The Radical Sphere" Logo: A surface of the ball passes in a blurred form, then we see the same red ball in a distance, with a handwritten "r" on it, as the ball rotates. Three blue lines move from the ball and stop next to it. The name wipes itself below: "'radical'entertainment". FX/SFX: The ball and blue lines moving, the name popping out. Music/Sounds: Metallic ambient, followed by the voice pronouncing company's name. Availability: Seen mainly on PS games. Scare Factor: Minimal. 5th Logo (2001-2003) Logo: We see a circle drawing itself with a dot jumping inside. Then a pin forms as the dot freezes near the top creating an I inside the circle. The rest of the text "Radical", in white, blurs in around it so that the circle is the I. "Entertainment" appears below. Variants: *On The Hulk, the green radioactive circle is zooming-out. Then the roar is heard and the circle attacks us. It comes back to the complete logo and turns its usual colors. *For the normal logo variants, they are generally pre-rendered in 4:3 format, but with black background, they can be scaled using widescreen hacks such asLucas' Mod Launchertool for The Simpsons: Hit & Run on PC. FX/SFX: Circle forming and letters appearing. Music/Sounds: Jumping rubber sounds, followed by burning. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Simpsons: Hit & Run, Snake Jailbird (voiced by Hank Azaria) says "Whoa! Radical!", accompanied by a synthesized noise with a clang at the end. Availability: Seen on the company's games from the early 2000s, including The Simpsons: Hit & Run, The Simpsons: Road Rage, Dark Summit and James Cameron's Dark Angel. Scare Factor: Minimal. 6th Logo (2005) Logo: A bright red flash occurs, lighting the entire screen, then zooms out and we see the circle rotating around. The circle then becomes part of the logo, where "i" letter poses, as the other parts join the circle, leaving sparks and shadows around. The logo slowly zooms in and "ENTERTAINMENT" fades in light underneath. Variant: The Hulk license has the logo tinted green. FX/SFX: Circle forming and letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A specific "puff" sound when the flash occurs, followed with whizzing and the bang. Availability: Seen on The Incredible Hulk and Crash Tag Team Racing. Scare Factor: Minimal, this is a good logo. 7th Logo (2006-2008) Logo: The three games from this era had two different logos, albeit with a similar concept: *Scarface: The World is Yours: On a white background, an arcade machine faces towards us and zooms. We fade to a closeup shot of it panning downwards facing on the right side, where we can see it has an angel printed on the right side. After this, we fade to a shot where the machine turns to the left and reveals that the Radical Entertainment logo is on the left. When it is in center, the machine fades out leaving only the logo. The web adress appears one word at a time (starting with "Radical", then "www." and ".ca") and we fade out. *Crash: Mind Over Mutant: In a dark environment resembling the bottom of a cliff at night, a similar arcade machine is positioned. We 360 around it a few times (revealing the titular Crash Bandicoot is on the right side this time) before once again getting to the Radical logo on the left. We fade back into the white background leaving only the company logo again. The web adress again appears in the same order. *Crash of the Titans: Almost the exact same as the Mind Over Mutant variant except the machine is on a white background and it is sped up somewhat. FX/SFX: *Scarface: The World is Yours and Crash of the Titans: Fade ins and outs, the camera moving. *Crash: Mind Over Mutant: The camera spinning, background fade out. Music/Sounds: *Scarface: The World is Yours and Crash of the Titans: Begins with a synth drone, which fades into a chill electronica piece ending when the logo is revealed (the latter game has it shirted) *Crash: Mind Over Mutant: A gloomy background tune with whoosh sounds. Availability: Seen on the stated games. Scare Factor: Minimal. 8th Logo (2009) Logo: After the white with red outline Activision logo appears with trembling effects, it's followed with the Radical logo. The background is covered with red colors and interlacing lines. The logo trembles a bit, then becomes old and cracked. It fades away to be replaced with the game logo. FX/SFX: The logo twitching and lines in background. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Seen on Prototype. Scare Factor: Low. Final Note: In June 2012 the studio was almost completely dismissed, so it will no longer develop games. The remaining staff was integrated into Activision's game support services. Category:Intro Logos Category:Opening Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Debut Logos in 1992 Category:1992 Logos Category:1993 Logos Category:1996 Logos